


This Town...

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Fandom Stocking Fills [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff and Derek have a little talk after he finds the werewolf curled naked around his equally naked son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Town...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom Stocking 2013 for piscaria. I really, really love BAMF Sheriff.

"So, explain to me why I shouldn't shoot you?" John glowers sternly at the twenty-something man he found curled naked around his equally naked son just five minutes ago, and taps his finger on the coffee mug sitting in front of him at his kitchen table, before lifting it and taking a sip.

Derek looks like he wants to run or die. Eyes wide, face blank, he ignores his own coffee and sits military straight across from him.

John hides his amusement at the man's blatant fear, but when Derek just stares and says nothing, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills takes over and he frowns even more. "Derek, I really suggest you start talking. I understand that's difficult for you. Stiles complains all the time that you have no idea how to use your words, but figure it out or I'm going to get my gun. I know it won't kill you, but I bet an ass full of buckshot will still hurt."

The werewolf flushes, drops his eyes, fiddles with his hands in his lap, and finally mutters, "Mates."

That...is not what he expected. He expected something from anywhere along the lines of 'we survived something horrible and it just happened' to 'we're dating and hid it from you because he's underage'. Not mates.

"What the hell does that mean?" Fingers tightening around the handle of his mug, he forces himself to breathe evenly because that does not sound...temporary.

"Soul mates. It's a wolf thing," Derek forces out and the man really doesn't know how to have a dialogue.

"Soul mates," John grunts in disbelief, but...of course, naturally. He's really beginning to hate this town and how much it has fucked with his son. "Is it permanent?"

Derek flushes deeper, the tips of his ears going red, and his head dips even lower. John realizes it's a submissive pose, to his position as Stiles' father? "Yes."

"For him, too?"

"Yes."

Jesus. Torn between anger and frustration and concern, John scrubs a hand over his face and growls out, "Did he have a choice?"

Derek's eyes dart up, suddenly full of emotion, and he nods quickly. "Yes. Yes, I swear. It was my wolf wanting him but I'd never have...never if Stiles didn't want it back. We talked for weeks about what it meant. I wanted to wait. I wanted him to talk to you first. I wanted him...older." Voice dying away, his eyes and head drop again, then he pillows his arms on the table and buries his face in them.

It's a position so familiar, so Stiles-like, that John feels something more than anger and concern for his son. That concern is slowly extending to Derek.

He's really not much more than a kid himself.

John gentles his voice. "Was tonight the first time?"

"Yes," comes mumbled from the table top.

"What happened tonight?"

"Trolls. I got hurt. Stiles doesn't like it when I'm hurt. He pushed. I caved. I should have made him wait. I should have...stopped him."

Yeah, that's like stopping the tide. Of course his kid pushed. Seventeen year old virgin with the prospect of one of his crushes wanting him back? Of course he pushed.

"Derek, look at me," he commands softly because he can't have this conversation with the top of a head.

Slowly the werewolf mated to his only son lifts up and slumps back in the chair. He's pale, eyes rimmed in red, looking lost.

"Okay, we'll work with this. I'm not happy," John stresses, "Because he should have talked to me, you both should have waited till he was older, till we all fully understood all the consequences, but it's done." Derek grunts in surprise and John snorts. "What? You thought I'd put a stop to it now, when it's too late? Is that even possible?"

"Um...difficult. Mated pairs need to touch, to be together." He's still blushing. It makes him look incredibly human. "But, of course he'll live here until he's out of school. We'll be discreet. He's...worried about your job, if I'm seen with him."

"Fuck that. Yeah I don't want my deputies finding you naked in your car on Lover's Lane, but you can date him. That's not illegal and it's no one's business what you get up to behind closed doors." Growing stern again, he points a finger at Derek who looks confused now. "You hurt him, though..."

The wolf's eyes widen. "Yeah, no, I can't. He's my...everything."

"Good. He deserves to be someone's everything." Sighing, John drains his mug and gets up to fetch more coffee. "Go wake him up. We're going to talk some more, lay out some ground rules. I am not going to walk in again on what I walked in on fifteen minutes ago."

"Yes sir." Derek jumps to his feet and races out of the kitchen.

John snorts in amusement and shakes his head. "This town, fuck..." Slowly he lifts his head up and prays, "I hope I'm doing the right thing, Claud..." He's pretty sure trying to keep them from having sex again wouldn't work, might even hurt them.

Mates. Shit.

He hopes that includes never-ending love, because Stiles and Derek both deserve that.

End


End file.
